


Made to Serve

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, Domme Abaddon, F/M, Mentioned violence, Orgasm Delay, Outside Sex, Power Imbalance, Punishment, Queen of Hell Abaddon, Rough Sex, Scratching, Slave Dean, Submissive Dean, Training, dubcon, previous noncon implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Abaddon often entertained the thought of chaining Dean to her throne or keeping him between her legs with his only purpose being her pleasure.





	Made to Serve

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

“Isn’t this better?” Abaddon purred as she spread her legs and dragged Dean’s face right where she wanted it. Her eyes hooded with pleasure when Dean’s tongue moved over her clit and pressed just right with a skill she knew had to be well learned. “This is where you belong. Serving your Queen.”

Abaddon often entertained the thought of chaining Dean to her throne or keeping him between her legs with his only purpose being her pleasure. Her personal little pleasure slave, eager and skilled at only offering her pleasure when she wanted. And, when she ordered it, he would allow her to pull beautiful, sweet screams of pain from his talented mouth.

All Queens deserved such a subject to serve them.

“You’re  _mine_  now.” She yanked on his hair and locked eyes with him. The taint of angel was written all over the soul she could see writhing underneath Dean’s skin. But it wouldn’t be long before she’d erased it and replaced it. “My property. My toy to use and fuck and if need be to dispose of.”

Her legs hooked over his shoulders as she kept him in place and with fingers knotted in his hair she urged him to continue. She was going to ruin that bright, shiny soul. Abaddon was going to corrupt it until it was black and tainted, until it easily yielded to her and gave her everything.

Those pathetic angels were grounded, easy enough pickings once she raised her numbers and it was only a matter of time before she brutally killed Crowley, the pathetic worm. Her reign would be assured, the grounded angels rounded up to be destroyed or turned into playthings, and the so-called Righteous Man serving her.

“Are you going to be a good boy for your Queen? For your Mistress?” she tightened her hold and watched how Dean swallowed roughly, cheeks flushed and reluctant arousal clear in his eyes. Oh how he hated her but she’d shown him exactly _why_ he would bend that neck of his to her. “Going to worship me?”

He nodded silently in acquiescence and wasn’t that a treat? It had taken a little bit, a firm hand and the kind of domination only she could truly wield. Dean had fought brilliantly, radiant in his defiance, but Abaddon wasn’t a Knight of Hell without reason.

No one kept their defiance when she wanted to snuff it out.

“What was that?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, _my Queen_.” Her eyes narrowed as Dean’s own closed and he noticeably gathered himself. There might need to be a little more conditioning.

There was a brief pause where it was silent and she was on the edge of a snarl, of slamming him down and truly showing him the domination from before was  _nothing_ compared to her full power. She opened her mouth but stopped when Dean finally responded. “Yes, my Queen.”

It was soft, his voice defeated, and the taste of his submission was glorious. Green eyes were lowered in submission as he waited silently between her spread thighs, face and lips wet from where he’d been putting that mouth of his to good use.

“Good.” She grinned and leaned back, “Kiss my feet. _Worship them_.” She shifted back and waited. There was a noticeable struggle but soon there were lips on her feet and Abaddon’s eyes flashed black with satisfaction. “That wasn’t so hard.”

Once more she guided him between her legs, towards her clit while her heels dug into him to keep him in place. There was a wince of pain but Dean didn’t protest and he didn’t fight her hold. He remained pliable in her hold.

“I don’t want you to stop until I tell you too. You know what happens when you displease your Queen.”

She yanked his face closer and let her head fall back once he resumed sucking and licking her clit. The Impala, Dean’s precious _Baby_ that she’d wanted to defile, was warm where she rested against it and her first orgasm had her lips parting.

“At least you’re good for something.” She murmured with a smirk. Abaddon didn’t care as she shoved his face closer, “Put that mouth yours to use. That’s it.” He was moving his tongue and pressing it just right now once she’d moved him where she wanted. Dean sucked, licked and worked her clit with expertise. “You might be better at _this_ then you ever were at _hunting_.”

It wasn’t until her fourth orgasm left her shuddering that she pushed him back and grinned wickedly at him.

She slipped off the Impala, popped the button of his jeans, unzipped them and yanked them down around his ankles along with his underwear. “Looks like you enjoy having someone dominate you.” She palmed his cock and glanced up at him. “Did you get off bringing your Queen pleasure?”

Corrupting him would be icing on top of the cake once she ruled Hell. She’d keep him naked, collared and chained. There wouldn’t be a question as to his place or who he belonged to.

She might even offer his warm body up for demons who pleased her to use.

In seconds Dean’s shirt was shredded and thrown to the side. “Show me how badly you want to fuck your Queen. How badly you want to give me exactly what I want.”

Abaddon watched Dean place a soft kiss on the arch of her foot, a murmured  _my Queen_ escaping.  He touched her as she’d ordered earlier.

“Beg me for it.” She commanded after Dean had pressed a kiss to her other foot. “Beg me to let you put your dick in my cunt.”

Dean’s pupils were blown wide and he licked his lips. His _training_ and conditioning had taken beautifully. Those little pauses were fewer and farer between. “Please.” It was breathless and wrecked, “Please…please, my Queen. Let me make you feel good.”

“That’s not what I said.” She gave him a mocking frown. It was in these moments that she thought he might be trying to circumvent her orders. “Can’t you obey? Can’t you obey me like a good little soldier? A good little toy?”

“My Queen…please let me put my dick in your cunt. Please please I want to be good. I want to serve you.”

She hummed and regarded him with thought, “You may but you’ll only come when I say you can.”

Her body sprawled out on the hood of the Impala as her legs spread welcoming Dean when he stepped up to her and pushed inside. She controlled his speed and pace, demanding and yanking him, dragging him close when she wanted.

Dean’s cheeks flushed with arousal, his green eyes dark and Abaddon could see the pleasure he felt as his cock pumped in and out of her.

“Harder. Show your Queen how much you want to pleasure her.” Abaddon snarled as she gripped Dean, their bodies moving so she was pushed against the Impala with Dean buried inside of her. He easily took her weight, gripping her under her thighs, while her nails dug into Dean’s back and raked up. She could practically taste the blood she had drawn as she bared her teeth and her nails dug in deeper causing his breathing to hitch. “Fuck me harder.”

He pounded into her at her command as she maintained her position against the warmth of the Impala. Her next orgasm had her inner walls clenching up around him and her cheeks flushing. The pleasure had her riding on a delightful high that almost had her giddy.

Dean had gotten very good at giving her pleasure as she commanded it and letting her inflict pain upon his delectable body.

She had a war to wage, a King to kill and the remaining angels to slaughter or enslave but this was a welcomed reward for coming back. “ _Come_.” Her nails dug into Dean’s flesh viciously as he orgasmed and she didn’t let him go until he was staring at her dazed.

He mouthed something and she could see the submission she’d worked hard for in his eyes. It was more than obvious some part of the hunter in front of her had wanted to give up, didn’t want to fight any longer.

With everything against him, constantly on the edge of death, it wasn’t a surprise that having his choices taken from him was almost welcomed. Dean didn’t have to think, didn’t have to worry, he only had to obey her orders.

“Clean me up now.” He slipped from her and it didn’t take much to have him back down, settled between her legs. Abaddon’s nails lightly scraped Dean’s scalp. She moaned softly once his talented tongue set back to work and each time it brushed her sensitive clit she dug her nails in a little deeper. “I’m going to  _ruin_  you.” She promised with a grin.

Dean was clearly made to serve and she would make sure he reached his potential.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted an Abaddon/Dean on here and I thought I might fix that.


End file.
